Past Crimes
by squeakygirl
Summary: Hatter's past comes back to haunt him when his daughter is kidnapped in order to get him back to Wonderland. Now he and Alice must travel back through the Looking Glass to try and save her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic for Syfy's Alice but not the first one I have written. I have written a fanfic for Charmed and I am co-writing one with YouMustUseTheForce for Newsies. I highly suggest that you check them out. Anyways, please R&R and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show because if I did, Hatter would have ended up with me.

**Chapter 1:**

"Michael what are you doing here?" Hannah Hamilton whispered out her bedroom window.

"I came here to see you of course." A young man named Michael whispered back to her.

Hannah tossed her long light brown hair over her shoulder, "If my parents find you here at this time of night, they will kill you."

"Then why don't we go somewhere? Just climb out your window and we'll come back before they wake up. They'll never know you were gone."

Hannah stood there for a moment thinking about what Michael had said. Her parents were never that strict with her, but she had never snuck out before. She was also worried about what would happen if her parents caught him at their house that late at night. "Okay, let me get dressed first." Hannah closed her window and quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly put her hair back in a ponytail and then climbed out her window using the trellis that was against the house.

Michael reached up and helped her down the last step or two, "You all set?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

He reached out and grabbed her hand, "I have a surprise for you."

…

"What are we doing here?" Hannah said looking up at the abandoned hotel. Her father was a construction worker so she was familiar with the building. He had said that the hotel had been abandoned during its construction but it was too close to other buildings to take it down.

"Well if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise." He started weaving his way into the abandoned building leaving Hannah on the side walk.

She looked around to see if anyone was looking. Her father always told her how dangerous it was to be in abandoned buildings but she figured that she was old enough to take care of herself. "You're right." She said quietly to the air. She silently followed Michael in.

Hannah followed Michael until he stopped abruptly. "What is that?" She asked looking over his shoulder. In front of them was something leaning up against the wall covered in a dusty sheet.

"This, this is the surprise." He walked over and yanked the sheet off revealing a beautiful mirror that was covered in jewels.

Hannah stood there shocked, "Wow, the Looking Glass" She said quietly.

"The Looking Glass" Michael said at the same time.

"How do you know about Wonderland?" The asked each other.

Michael stepped closer to Hannah, his eyes trying to read her face, "I'm from Wonderland. You know about it?"

"Of course I do." She said with slight concern, "My dad is…"

"From Wonderland." He said finishing her sentence. He looked at her shocked face. "I know a lot more about your family than you would think."

"But…"

"Your dad, David or also known as Hatter is a construction worker but he once owned a tea shop in Wonderland. Your mother, Alice is a martial arts instructor who accidently traveled to Wonderland once and upset the whole balance there." Michael smirked at Hannah, "And when your parents came back to this world, they tried to hide the mirror so that no one would abuse its power again."

Hannah slowly took in everything he had said. Of course her parents told her the truth about their past and how they met when she was older, but she couldn't remember ever telling that truth to anyone, not even her best friends. "If you knew my dad was from Wonderland, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"What and ruin the surprise?"

Hannah's face lightened up slightly, "You have another surprise?"

Michael chuckled, "Well actually it's one surprise. You're only a part of it.

"I don't understand." Hannah said shaking her head.

"The surprise is for your parents, and you my dear, are the bait" He said putting a cloth to her face. She struggled slightly in his arms, but the chloroform was too strong for her. He picked her up and zip tied her hands to a pipe nearby, "Just in case you wake up before I get back. I have to pay a visit to your parents."

…

Hatter had been having a dream about Wonderland again. It was one of the first one's he'd had since he first followed Alice through the looking glass. He had been reliving the time when he rescued Alice from Drs. Dee and Dum. He was about to catch her when he heard a loud crash that woke him up. He sat up bewildered, "What was that?" He looked over to see Alice looking back with the same bewildered look.

"Hannah's room!" Alice said startled.

Hatter jumped out of bed, instantly alert and ran to his daughters' room, followed closely by Alice. He opened the door and his eyes went instantly to her window. The curtains were blowing in the breeze and the floor was covered with broken glass. The rest of her room was disheveled with things turned over everywhere. "Hatter look!" Alice said carefully making her way to the window. There was a note on the window sill, stuck there with a knife. Hatter ripped it off the wall before Alice had a chance to read it.

_Why are there crumbs in the butter? Follow down the rabbit hole once more to find out._

_~MM._

He dropped it to the floor and looked out the window hoping that he could find some sign of them.

Alice picked up the note and read it, "Hatter, what does this mean?"

Hatter ignored her and continued looking out the window bawling his hands into fists.

Alice put her hand on Hatter's shoulder, breaking his thoughts, "Hatter, talk to me." He turned around and faced her. "What does this mean?"

He looked away and punched the wall with his right hand. He easily dented the wall in even though he hadn't really used his right hook in years. "It means I'm going back to Wonderland."

"What do you mean 'you'?"

"It's Mad March. He kidnapped her. And I have to go back to Wonderland in order to get her back." He headed back to their room and got dressed quickly and started packing a bag.

"How do you know it's Mad March?"

"I just know." He kissed the top of her head, "I'll be back with her soon."

Alice stormed into the room after him, "I'm going with you."

He stopped and looked over at her, "No, you're not."

"No?" Alice asked incredulously. "Why not?"

"I'm not going to risk your life too. It's too dangerous."

She went to her closet and pulled out some clothes, "Do you forget that I'm a black belt, that I teach martial arts? Hatter she is my daughter too, I'm going with you."

Hatter looked at his wife and sighed in defeat. He knew that there was no one more stubborn in the world than Alice and he also knew that nothing could get between a mother bear and her cub. "Fine. Looks like we're headed back to the looking glass."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter of my story. Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. Please R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

Hannah woke groggily, rubbing her head. She opened her eyes to see herself sitting in a dark room. When she remembered what had happened with Michael she looked around wildly for any sign of him. All she could see was blackness. She tried to stand up but was instantly dizzy and fell back against the wall for support.

"Poor little oyster can't stand on her own feet." A voice said methodically from the darkness.

"Indeed. Maybe she would be better in the water" Said a different yet equally methodic voice.

Hannah looked around again, "Who are you?"

The walls around her disappeared and she saw two older men standing across from her. "I am Doctor Dee and this is my brother Doctor Dum."

"Our job is to figure out what makes you tick." Doctor Dum said as the floor became covered in water that started rising.

"No." Hannah shrieked and made her way over to the one little patch of land that was still there. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd had a horrible fear of water and she never learned how to swim. The doctors laughed again and then disappeared leaving Hannah rocking back and forth on the tiny patch of land.

…

"Where is she?" Michael asked coming up behind Doctor Dum.

"Surrounded by water right now. My brother is currently watching her." Doctor Dum said not looking up from the device he was looking at. "She has an incredible fear of water."

Michael looked around uneasily, "You better not kill her. I still need her alive for my plan to work."

"We know better than that. We're just trying to scare her a little bit."

Michael pulled up a screen showing Hannah, "Well it looks like it's working."

…

"Hatter where are we supposed to start?" Alice asked. She had forgotten how big Wonderland was until she took in the sight around her.

"I'm calling in help from an old…..friend." Hatter said coming around the side of a building.

Alice looked confused at Hatter until two flying pink flamingos landed next to them. "Hello Alice, Hatter."

"Jack?"

Jack nodded his head and smiled. "Hatter sent word to me as soon as you arrived in Wonderland. I am going to help you find your daughter. You have full access to all of my resources."

"Thank you." Alice looked up at him, fighting the tears that threatened to fall, "Thank you."

"You are both welcome. But first, come with me back to my palace. You both look exhausted and in need of rest." Jack turned to the suit on the other flamingo, "Stay around here and listen out for word of their daughter." Jack got back onto his flamingo while Alice and Hatter got on the other and followed Jack back to the newly built Heart's Palace.

"Alice, Hatter, welcome back to Wonderland. I wish it were under better circumstances though."

"Duchess?" Alice said looking at the young woman with golden hair. It had been years since Alice had seen her but she looked like the same Duchess that was trying to save Jack from his mother.

Duchess smiled slightly and nodded, "Yes. Well actually I'm the Queen now, but I still go by Duchess."

"Wow. Congratulations." Alice said smiling. Hatter and Jack had walked out of the room to discuss something leaving her and Duchess alone.

"I am truly sorry about what's happened." Duchess' eyes softened and became sad. "I couldn't imagine if anything happened to my son. Come let me show you to your room. I'm sure Hatter will be along shortly." Alice let Duchess lead her by the hand down the hall.

…

"What did you want to talk about Hatter?" Jack said loosening up his tie.

Hatter took off his hat and placed it on the desk in the room he and Jack had walked into to talk privately. "I really appreciate what you're doing for us."

"Of course. I would do anything for you guys. You helped save Wonderland, I would never turn my back on you in your time of need."

Hatter rubbed the back of his neck. He had been exhausted but there was still something bothering him. "I know you and I haven't had the greatest past but I have one more thing to ask of you."

Jack walked over to Hatter with concern, "What is it?"

Hatter looked up, his eyes full of exhaustion and sadness, "Make sure Alice stays here."

"Come again?"

"If my hunch is right about who has our daughter, I don't want any more of my family around him, she might get hurt." Hatter chuckled slightly, "You know how Alice is."

Jack nodded understandingly, "Yes. I will do everything I can."

…

Hannah sat on the small patch of land, looking solemnly at the water. The stories her parents had told her about Wonderland had their dark sides to them but she never thought that those things would actually happen to her. She was also upset with herself for never getting over her fear of the water. She thought back to the last time her father tried to teach her how to swim and it brought a fresh set of tears to her eyes.

"_But daddy, I'm scared." A young Hannah said to her father. They were in the back yard standing in a small inflatable pool Hatter and Alice had bought to teach Hannah how to swim._

"_Look at me sweetie" Hatter said holding his ten year old daughter in his arms. "I promise you I will never let anything happen to you."_

_Hannah looked up at her father with her bright eyes that were an exact replica of her mother's. "I'm still scared." She reached her foot down to touch the water and as soon as her ankle was submerged in the water she started crying. _

_Hatter sighed and carried her out of the pool and smiled, "It's alright sweetie. There's nothing wrong with being afraid of something."_

"_Are you afraid of something daddy?"_

"_Of course I am." He held his daughter close to him, "But don't you worry about it. Like I said, I will never let anything happen to you._

She sat there crying, remembering her father's words and she finally realized what he had meant 9 years later. She knew that her parents must have known that they were missing and she could only imagine how scared and worried they were.

"Oh stop crying, it's pathetic."

Hannah looked up to see Michael standing in front of her. "What are you doing here Michael?" She looked at him again, "How are you standing on the water?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He smiled and walked closer towards her. "Don't worry; your parents should be here soon enough. Until then, why don't we make your little island, a little smaller?" With his words the size of the island started to shrink. "And the name isn't Michael, it's Mad March."

Mad March disappeared leaving Hannah screaming in fear at the slowly shrinking island.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** Here is another chapter for you. I think this is my record for updating a story. Hopefully I can keep this up, but I might be getting sick so if I am, the next update might be awhile. Anyway, please R&R and enjoy.

**Chapter 3:**

Hatter slipped into his room quietly. He looked and saw Alice sleeping on the middle of the bed and he sighed. He had wanted to bring Alice and Hannah to wonderland for a vacation but there was something that had always concerned him about coming back. It was one of the reasons why he decided to stay in Alice's world. He didn't trust in Jack Heart's ability to lock up Mad March, he knew him too well. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. The only other time he had felt this helpless was when Alice had been capture by the Queen of Hearts. He sat there thinking about why it was his daughter that was kidnapped.

…

_Hatter sat there on the steps of what was left of his parents' house, holding his hat in his hands. He was trying his best to contain his anger long enough to figure out what to do. He knew how the fire had started and why his parents couldn't escape before they burned. "I'll get him back for this I promise." Hatter was merely a young teenager but he knew what he had to do. He tossed his hat up on his head and started walking into the woods behind his house. "Why'd you do it?"_

_He stopped shy of a large tree and stood staring at it. His eyes narrowed down to the small hole that a young boy could easily fit through. Inside the tree had been his hideout when he was younger that he shared with his best friend, March. "You know why Hatter." A voice said from above Hatter's head._

_Hatter looked up and saw March sitting up in some branches. "You'll pay for it. They did nothing wrong."_

_March jumped down in front of Hatter and smiled. "Back down Hatter before you get hurt."_

"_They cared about you." Hatter bawled his right hand up, ready to use it. "When you needed someone the most, they took you in, treated you like a son."_

_March cringed at the thoughts of his parents deaths. "That's the past Hatter. They were against the Queen and had to be stopped." He had been turning a tooth pick around in his mouth and decided to spit it out, "I'm glad you found me Hatter. It saves me the trouble of hunting you down. It's not as much fun, but it means that I have more time to umm, deal with you."_

_Hatter knew how this was going to end. He stood there staring down his old friend and knew that they could never be the same again. "Not going to happen." Hatter charged at March with his right fist poised to strike. His first strike hit March in the stomach knocking him back. Hatter knew that one way or another this fight was only going to end when someone died._

…

"Hatter?" Alice asked sleepily. She sat up and put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

Hatter just shook his head, "It's nothing."

Alice lifter her head up and moved around so she could sit next to him on the edge of the bed, "Talk to me Hatter. You can't shut me out, she's my daughter too."

"It's about Mad March." Hatter sighed, "He was once my friend, the best friend I ever had. His family had died when he was young and my parents took him in. After that, he became like a brother to me." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't know it but he had started working for the Queen but my parents and I were just started out with the rebellion. He killed them and then wanted to kill me…"

"And?"

Hatter faced his wife, "You ever wonder about the strange head he had on?" Alice nodded. "Well let's just say I killed him before he could kill me. When I saw him again outside of my tea shop I couldn't believe that he could be alive again."

"And this has something to do with why Hannah was kidnapped?" Alice asked lying back down. It had been a long day and as much as she wanted to go out and find her daughter, Alice was exhausted. Hatter nodded. "But how did he get to her?"

"I don't know" Hatter said shaking his head.

…

Jack had been pacing around the hallway, waiting to hear from some of his suits. As soon as he got word from Hatter that they were in Wonderland and needed help, he sent out as many suits as he could to try and find Hannah. As much as he had never like Hatter, that was in the past and he had started his own family with Duchess. He understood the bond between a parent and child and knew he would want as much help as possible if anything were to happen to his son.

"Father?" A voice said from down the hallway breaking Jack away from his thoughts.

"Ah Francis, what is it?" Jack said as he saw his son walk towards him.

Francis Heart looked just like his mother, but had his father's blue eyes. "I've just heard that there is a missing girl in Wonderland. Who is she?"

"No one you know son. She's the daughter of some old friends of mine."

"Well I want to do anything I can to help find her." His eyes glowed with passion. As future King, Francis had already understood the responsibility of taking care of his people at the age of 21. "I want to help."

Jack put a hand on his sons' shoulder, "I know you do. The first thing we need to do is figure out who took her and where she is."

"Sir, we've got something." The 10 of clubs said interrupting Jack and Francis' conversation.

"What is it 10?" Jack asked looking away from his son.

"I think we know where the missing girl is."

…

Jack burst into Hatter and Alice's room, "I think we've found where Hannah is being held."

Hatter and Alice both awoke with a start and as soon as Jack left the room, they dressed as quickly as possible. When they were ready they stormed into the throne room with Hatter in the lead where Jack was waiting to fill them in, "Where is she?"

"Here." 10 pulled up a map of a forest that had a pinpoint in the northwestern region.

"How do you know she's there?" Alice asked studying the map.

Jack stood up, "In the past two days there has been an increase of electricity to that area."

"And what would that have to do with Hannah?" Alice asked with growing impatience.

Jack sighed and looked at Hatter who had been staring blankly at the map, and back to Alice, "From what I saw during my mother's reign the only people that could possibly use this much electricity would be Doctors Dee and Dum." He looked towards Hatter, "They have also recently escaped from prison.

Alice turned towards her husband, "Hatter?"

"I'm going to find her." Hatter said looking coldly at the map. He should have thought about it sooner but looking at the map he realized that Mad March had gone back to their old hangout, he had gone home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this update has taken so long. I honestly thought I had gotten further in this story than I actually did. So I just want to thank the latest review I received for directing my attention back to this. I had forgotten how much I really liked this story and hey I've been bitten by the writing bug again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't promise when the next one will be but I will try my hardest to be quick about it. So please, as always, R&R and Enjoy! ~Squeakygirl

**Chapter 4:**

Hannah opened her eyes and found herself tied to a chair. She tried to break free but she couldn't even loosen the ropes. "Don't bother trying. It's too strong for you."

She looked up and saw Mad March standing in the doorway. "Why are you doing this?"

"Your dad and I have some unfinished business." Hannah struggled with her restraints again and Mad March started laughing, "Not even your father could break out of that."

…

Hatter had managed a brief conversation with Jack and then snuck out of the palace. He knew where Mad March was keeping Hannah and he knew that he had to get there quickly. He didn't want Alice to go with him in case she got hurt so he had asked Jack to keep an eye on her and keep her in the palace. Hatter turned the corner and ran into a hooded figure. "Well it's about time you started going."

Hatter sat up on the ground, "Who the hell are you?"

The figure pushed back the hood, "My name is Francis, I'm Jack's son." He reached out a hand and helped Hatter up.

"And what are you doing here?" Hatter asked fixing his hat.

"I'm going with you."

Hatter shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" Francis took out a sword and started demonstrating his skills. "I've been trained since birth to fight. I can help."

Hatter thought about it for a second. He didn't feel like he needed any help but he was afraid that he wouldn't make it out alive and he needed someone to take care of Hannah and get her back to safety. "Fine. But you have to promise me that no matter what happens, you will get my daughter to safety. Promise?"

Francis nodded his head, "Of course."

"Let's go."

…

"Don't worry. Your dad will be here soon. You can see each other one last time before he dies."

Hannah's eyes started to glisten with tears, "No…"

Mad March nodded his head and walked over to Hannah, "Yes but until then, this should keep you quiet." He said tying a gag around Hannah's mouth. He walked out of the room leaving Hannah thrashing against her restraints and quietly crying.

She let out a small whimper as Mad March's words set in with her. She had always thought she was a strong person, like her parents, but she was starting to feel weak and helpless.

…

"You found your way around here rather quickly. You're from Wonderland aren't you?" Francis asked as they continued their trek across Wonderland.

"Why would you think something like that?" Hatter asked not really paying attention to the kid following him. He only agreed to bring Francis because he knew someone would have to get Hannah back to safety while he was fighting Mad March.

"Well" he started, brushing a bug away from his face, "No stranger knows their way around this quickly." He looked over at the city, "I mean with how many different levels there are, it's easy to get confused." He stopped and looked at Hatter, "Plus you haven't used a map once."

Hatter sighed, "Yes you're right I'm from Wonderland but I haven't been here in a long time. Now will you please shut up, we need to keep moving."

…

Francis looked at the small opening, "You think you can fit through there?"

Hatter didn't respond. His mind was overflowing with memories from when he was a young boy and he had first built his hideout. "I'll be fine. Just make sure you follow close and remember what I said, make sure my daughter gets back to safety." Hatter slipped down the hole followed by Francis. Luckily for him, when he was younger he lined the hideout with lights so they could see the way.

"Wow." Francis said taking in his new surroundings. "You made this as a kid."

"Yeah I had a lot of free time." He looked around at the different paths leading out of the main room. "This way."

The pair walked in silence. Francis, struck by awe, trying to imagine a young child building something like this. Hatter on the other hand, was fuming with silent anger and hatred for Mad March.

They came to a split in the path. Francis stopped, "Which way."

Hatter thought for a moment. It had been a long time since he had been down here. "This way." He pointed to the left path. "The right path was made to confuse people. It goes right back up to the surface."

"How long does this go on for?" Francis asked as they kept walking.

"Not much longer. Get ready, I have a feeling we're going to be fighting soon."

Francis nodded and unsheathed his sword. "Don't you have a sword to fight with?"

Hatter shook his head and bawled up his fist, "I don't need one."

…

Mad March was pacing in front of Hannah, he had only brought out the knife to scare her and her father but he was getting rather bored and it would be so easy to cut her up a little. He turned towards her with the knife in his hand, "Now, now, if I take your gag off will you remain quiet?"

Hannah nodded her head.

"Are you sure?" March asked waving the knife in front of her face, "Because if you make one sound, I will kill you."

Hannah nodded once again, her eyes widening as she watched the knife. Mad March took the knife and sliced through the gag, letting it fall. Hannah caught her breath, trying to keep from sobbing. She looked up at him, her eyes blazing with determination. He leaned in close to her and she did the only thing she could think of doing, Hannah head-butted him.

She hit him relatively hard in the stomach causing him to stagger backwards. "You're gonna regret that." He caught his breath and walked back up to her. He grabbed a handful of hair in one hand and held the knife to her throat with the other, "It's a shame really. I had wanted your father to see you alive one last time. Too bad."

Hannah trying to struggle out of Mad March's grip didn't even realize that the blade had nicked her skin slightly. A thin line of blood began to form on her throat. She cast her eyes down in defeat, thinking it was only a matter of time before it would be the end for her.

"Let go of my daughter!" A voice said, drawing Hannah out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see her father, standing with a strange man, "Dad!" She started struggling even harder, causing the small cut to grow slightly larger.

"So you finally made it Hatter, what took you so long?" March asked as he stood behind Hannah, the knife still to her throat.

Hatter looked straight ahead into March's eyes, "So, you've found someone to make you normal again? Let her go March, this is between us!"

"What should I let her go? I'm going to kill you where you stand so there's no point in releasing her now, she'll die anyway." He gripped the blade harder and quickly threw it towards Hatter.

Hatter watched as the blade flew towards him, in the back of his mind he heard Hannah screaming. A flash of silver passed in front of his eyes and the knife clattered to the floor. He looked and Francis had thrown back his cloak and had his sword drawn. He had knocked the knife out of the air before Hatter had a chance to blink.

"Let's put these little knives away and let the girl go shall we?" Francis said pointing his sword towards Mad March.

…

"What do you mean he's gone?" Alice demanded, storming into the throne room. She had been getting ready to go out and find her daughter when one of the suits told her that Hatter had left a while ago.

Jack stood up, he had thought the suits he had selected to keep her occupied would do so, "Alice…I…"

"Why didn't you tell me Jack?"

"Alice please you have to understand… he made me promise I wouldn't let you leave the castle?" He stepped closer to Alice, sympathy in his eyes. "He just wants to keep you safe."

"Yeah well I can take care of myself. I'm going to find them." Alice turned around and stormed out.

Jack sat back down on his throne and sighed, "We have to keep her here" he commanded the suits.

Duchess ho had been sitting next to him stood up, "Jack… you can't keep her here when her daughter and husband could be in danger. If it were you and Francis in danger, there is no force that could stop me from going after you." She quickly followed after Alice leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.


End file.
